


Meet The Parks

by bluewhale1127_1201



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewhale1127_1201/pseuds/bluewhale1127_1201
Summary: A one shot for you and me.





	Meet The Parks

Kyungsoo has always taught his children never to trust anyone, especially alphas. His ten year old Minseok always nodded in understanding, the pup was an omega like Kyungsoo. The twin trouble makers, six year olds Jongdae and Baekhyun never listened to him. They were both betas, to Kyungsoo’s relief.  
He himself didn’t trust anyone after his supposed friend Jongin claimed he loved him and that he didn’t mind the kids, the alpha bailed on him soon after. Kyungsoo was hurt but he didn’t let it show because it really wasn’t the worst someone had done. The twins father Yifan disappeared into thin air after Kyungsoo texted him about his pregnancy. Minseok’s father had taken advantage of a teenage Kyungsoo who had just experienced his first heat. He denied being the father and Kyungsoo was stranded with being a soon to be parent and just a high school graduate. His parents tried to help out with Minseok but had a car crash afterwards. They left their house to Kyungsoo but he had to sell it to raise the kids. Life was hard.  
At twenty seven Kyungsoo was a single parent omega with three kids. He barely had a paying job and the landlord was breathing down his neck whilst social services were threatening to take away the kids for foster care. Minseok was supposed to have to started school but his dad could not afford it so he taught him all he could remember about elementary school. Fortunately all the kids learnt how to read and were very smart. Still he felt bad about not giving them all they deserved.  
It was after the social worker assigned to their case had scolded Kyungsoo, giving him a final warning that he had a breakdown after losing Baekhyun in the town annual parade. Clutching both Minseok and Jongdae’s hands firmly he rushed through the crowds calling out for Baekhyun and asking anyone if they had seen a kid wearing a yellow sweater.  
When he was giving up –It was sunset- he finally found his son at a tako stand eating takoyaki with a stranger. His body suddenly felt cold as the social worker’s words were ringing in his ears. He was a bad parent who made bad decisions and now his kids were suffering for it. He had to face it, he couldn’t take care of himself, how could he manage three small children?  
Chanyeol had found the adorable kid crying near the theatre. He asked the boy questions like if he was alone and how he had gotten lost. He decided to wait with the kid until his dad Kyungsoo, -he asked the name- came. It was getting really late and the kid, Baekhyun was whining out of hunger. Chanyeol then took Baekhyun to a tako stand he had seen earlier.  
It was sunset when Baekhyun who had been telling him stories about his twin brother Jongdae and their eldest brother Minseok and about the scary witch who always makes their father cry. Chanyeol asked who that was and Baekhyun was in the midst of explaining that she was the one who always asked if they were eating enough or if their daddy was taking good care of them, when he screamed.  
“JONGDAE!” said person loosened himself on his father’s grip and ran to Baekhyun crying.  
“Why did you run off Baek, we were looking everywhere for you?” the twins hugged each other. The elder Baekhyun wiping away the younger’s tears.  
Ever quiet Minseok was asking his father if he was okay because he sensed the tension seeping from Kyungsoo. The stranger who Minseok was eyeing warily kneeled down at him.  
“Go and ask Yixing over there to make you some takoyaki, here’s the money. Take your brothers, I’ll talk to your dad.”  
Kyungsoo felt like he was drowning in pent up anxiety, depression and fear. He was a bad father, he couldn’t care for his kids. He should just give them up for adoption…  
He would miss Jongdae’s curly smile and constant whining. Minseok’s tidiness and Baekhyun’s annoyingly constant yelling.  
Chanyeol acted fast and caught Kyungsoo, who looked like he was about to pass out. He helped him sit in one of the chairs that were a bit far from the kids, he noticed Minseok looking concerned at them. Chanyeol knelt down and held Kyungsoo’s hands. The omega was in a daze and he could instantly smell the misery from Kyungsoo. Some people were watching so Chanyeol stood up and covered the omega from the onlookers. The omega finally broke down, sobbing and gasping for breath. The alpha tried making his scent as comforting as he could in hopes it would calm the man below him.   
Chanyeol felt a twist in his heart as he looked over where the twins were happily munching on takoyaki and Minseok kept glancing over to their side. Kyungsoo couldn’t register anything, he felt cold and numb. It was after a while he gathered himself he realized the big arms around him. He was too weak to even panic, he would just have to stutter an excuse about how he thought he would never see Baekhyun again. The arms encircling him were gone and he was welcomed by a cold breeze. He couldn’t even dare to look up at the alpha -yes he smelt him- he was embarrassed. A white handkerchief made its way to him and he gladly accepted it at least to make himself look presentable.  
“Are you okay now, Kyungsoo?” a deep rough voice asked. Kyungsoo wondered where the voice had learnt his name. “Can you hear me?” the voice asked again gently. The omega wanted to fall asleep but he suddenly remembered his kids.  
“They are fine, they are over there eating. I’m more worried about you though, you could barely breathe.” The voice said. Kyungsoo finally got the courage to look up and he was met with soft eyes gazing down at him. The alpha had brown hair which looked like it wasn’t even styled but looked good on the man and ears that pointed out like an elf. On another day Kyungsoo would have found it cute but that was not the situation.  
“I’m Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. I was waiting for you with Baekhyun.” Chanyeol, whom Kyungsoo realized to be very tall said.  
As if he heard his name being called, Baekhyun ran over to where they were. He looked frightened.  
“Papa are you okay? Hyung scolded me for running away, he said you were very worried. I made you cry and Dae too. Sorry.” Kyungsoo who had finally regained feeling in his body pulled his son into a hug.  
“Hush, it’s okay. I’m fine Baek but promise not to do that again. We were really scared.” Kyungsoo said releasing him.  
“Thank you Mr. Park I owe you so much. How could I ever repay you?” Kyungsoo bowed.  
“Its Chanyeol, I’m sure I will think of something after driving you guys home.” Chanyeol smiled. Kyungsoo was about to decline but the twins yawned simultaneously and he resorted to shrugging his shoulders.  
By the time they reached Kyungsoo’s apartment block, everyone was asleep except Chanyeol, he kept glancing at a sleeping Kyungsoo. He wouldn’t lie, Chanyeol already liked the omega. A woman was waiting outside with a frown on her face. Chanyeol got out of the car to ask for her help with the kids but she immediately scowled at him.  
“Evening ma’am, I believe this is where Kyungsoo stays?” the answer he received shocked him.  
“Not anymore. I’m evicting him tonight.”  
“What?” Kyungsoo stood there, blinking the tears and sleepiness away. Chanyeol hadn’t realized when the omega left his car.  
“I’m sorry Kyungsoo but you haven’t been paying rent for the past months.” She didn’t sound sorry at all.  
“Where can he go now with the pups ma’am?”  
“Well he should have thought twice about having kids he couldn’t care for.” The woman retorted. That was a dagger through Kyungsoo’s heart. How much more would he be able to take? Now he would definitely lose his children.  
Chanyeol fumed, “How can you say that! Do you even know how he got those children?” He yelled. The woman instantly shut her mouth.  
“Go, get the kids and your things. You will come for the rest tomorrow.” Chanyeol commanded. Maybe its because Kyungsoo was tired or dazed, he just listened to Chanyeol and grabbed a big suitcase. He threw all their clothes inside, they didn’t have much anyway. He gave the key to his landlady as her eyes scanned the situation. Chanyeol grabbed the suitcase and put it in his trunk, his big SUV came in handy today.  
“Where did you grab the rich alpha huh? You have no shame!” she clicked her tongue, Chanyeol called Kyungsoo and they drove off.  
After an awkward drive to the hotel, the kids still asleep, Chanyeol finally broke the silence.  
“You have nowhere to go right?”  
Kyungsoo hummed still looking out the window. He just wanted to sleep but where could he? He was homeless now. His life couldn’t get any worse.  
“Okay let’s check in then.”  
“I don’t have any money…”  
“I know. I have a suite booked here for tonight.” He said turning the ignition off. “You can stay the night with me.”  
Kyungsoo wanted to ask why this alpha was so nice but he suffered a lot emotionally today and all he wanted was to sleep.  
When the door was opened for them, Kyungsoo was carrying Minseok and Chanyeol with his long arms had the twins clinging on to him. Everyone bowed at them, someone offered to take the kids but Kyungsoo didn’t trust anyone well maybe except Chanyeol right now.   
“Can you get someone to bring the suitcase in my car upstairs to my suite?” Chanyeol told the receptionist who nodded. Kyungsoo faintly wondered what kind of person Chanyeol was. It wasn’t until all the pups were safely tucked in Chanyeol’s king sized bed -Kyungsoo didn’t have the heart to wake them up for their nighttime routine- that he went to the alpha.  
“Thank you for everything. I was at my lowest today, I didn’t know what to do when I lost Baekhyun.”  
Chanyeol looked up from his iPad and motioned for the omega to sit down.  
“Kyungsoo, what will you have? I’m sure you didn’t eat today. I’ll order and you take a bath and relax, I can still feel your anxiety.”  
Kyungsoo complied and came back thirty minutes later looking slightly better. Chanyeol was waiting for him so they could start eating, he realized. They ate in silence with Kyungsoo stealing glances at the alpha but quickly looked away when he was caught.  
“I have to head out for some business, you go to bed. You look really tired, we’ll talk in the morning.”  
Kyungsoo didn’t have the strength to argue so he went inside the covers, the bed was so soft that he easily fell asleep. Nothing like the rock hard mattress they used to sleep in, the hotel bed was quite comfortable. His worries dissipated for that day.  
. . .  
Chanyeol was in love. He knew it was stupid though, he barely knew Kyungsoo but somehow it felt like the omega was the one he was waiting for all this time. He had to work hard to woo the omega, he wasn’t dumb like his friends made him out to be. He could tell Kyungsoo had a tough past and he definitely was no damsel in distress, what should Chanyeol do?  
He was sipping some hot chocolate -not sour coffee ugh- when the twins approached him. They had changed their clothes and looked freshly bathed.  
“Minseokie hyung gave both of us a bath.” Baekhyun grinned. Chanyeol wondered if he was that easy to read, even for kids.  
“Why didn’t we sleep at home? I’m not whining though the bed was so comfy.” Jongdae smiled.  
“Yoda hyung is this your house?” Baekhyun asked sitting on the chair, he climbed on it.  
“That’s rude Baek, don’t call people older than you names.’ Minseok whacked his brother, Jongdae was already in front of the TV, pressing random buttons on the remote until he stumbled on a kids channel, what luck! Chanyeol smiled fondly at the sight. Baekhyun helped himself to Chanyeol’s muffin.  
“What a bunch, you guys are. I didn’t tell you my name right? I’m Chanyeol and I’m your daddy’s friend. Do you guys wanna come and stay with me in Seoul?”  
“In the city?” Minseok asked raising his eyebrows. He was still wary of the stranger. He was struggling to place the cereal in a bowl so Chanyeol helped him out, he bowed his head and muttered a thank you.  
“Yeah that’s where I live. I have a really big house and it really needs kids running around it.” Chanyeol chuckled. “Jongdae come and eat.” He called out.  
After a hearty breakfast Chanyeol showed all the pups his house on his iPad, they played around the whole morning. Kyungsoo was still asleep, the alpha didn’t blame him. What his faced yesterday was too much, he really had to recuperate mentally and emotionally.  
When he did finally wake up, he took a quick shower. Mentally cursing himself for forgetting about the pups and sleeping in, he realized he wasn’t in his apartment. Flashes of yesterday replayed in his mind. Now that he could think properly, he had to find out why he was in an expensive hotel with an alpha he had no idea about.  
All words left his mouth, the twins were on the couch with joysticks in their hands, their smirks mirrored on each other. Minseok was a bit on the far end of the couch, tapping on an iPad Chanyeol was explaining to him how to use it. Kyungsoo drank in the sight, it wasn’t everyday where his kids got a golden opportunity like this. Before he could wallow in misery Chanyeol had smelt his scent.  
“There’s brunch if you are feeling hungry. I’d like for us to talk while you eat.”  
Kyungsoo dug in not bothering to look at Chanyeol. He needed strength to tackle today after all. He had to come up with a plan fast.  
“So what I got from yesterday is that you are really struggling with these pups, social services ain’t giving you a break either. Now I would offer my help but that would be a jerkish move.”  
“What are you saying?”  
“I’m saying come and stay with me in Seoul. I could get you a well-paying job and the kids can immediately start school. There would be no one to trouble you or the kids ever again.” Chanyeol stared at the omega intensely.  
‘That sounds too good to be true, what do you gain because I obviously can’t pay you?” Kyungsoo stared back.  
“Nothing much really, I just want to be a father to those kids.”  
Chanyeol said it so sincerely that Kyungsoo had to do a double take. Father his children?  
“Don’t you think its better I co parent with you than having to adopt them through social services after you refuse my offer? Well if you do refuse and I happen to adopt them, I’d make sure you had easy access to them.”  
“Why?” Kyungsoo whispered, his voice shaking. He looked deep into Chanyeol’s eyes because eyes never lied. They always held a person’s sincerity.  
“I can’t have kids of my own, medical stuff and all. As an alpha an heir is one’s pride, your offspring to continue your own legacy. In my line of work I could easily find someone to settle down with who wouldn’t mind my condition. It wouldn’t be the same though, I’d still be lonely. When I see you I can tell how much you love your pups but you can’t offer much to them. I’d like to do that for them, I have love inside of me that I long to shower on a child. If I’m just given the opportunity just once I would like to be a dad too.” Chanyeol had no idea he was crying until a warm palm caressed his face.  
If one asked Kyungsoo in the future then he would definitely tell them that in that moment he fell in love with a complete stranger named Park Chanyeol. He hated his naïve heart for feeling so sorry for Chanyeol, who’s to say he wasn’t another alpha out to hurt not only him but his children?  
“What about me?” it came out as a whisper.   
“I would love you too if you would let me.” Came the reply. That was all the answer he needed as he hugged Chanyeol fiercely -he was yet to panic about his sudden bravery-. He was pulled on Chanyeol’s lap letting out an unmanly squeak.  
“If the kids weren’t here I would have kissed you already but we can’t traumatize them just yet.”  
“Promise you won’t hurt my kids at least Chanyeol, I don’t mind me but not my children.”  
‘I will never hurt you or our soon to be children. Will you allow me to treat you like the jewel you are? You have been loving these kids but who has been loving you? I’m here now, you don’t ever have to worry.”  
A loud cough was heard. All the pups were looking at them, Kyungsoo flashed with embarrassment at having been seen in such a position.  
‘Is he your friend or your boyfriend papa?” Jongdae -that sneaky devil with his sneaky smirk- smirked at them.  
“All I got from that is that we are going to live in Seoul?” Baekhyun asked excitedly.  
Minseok sighed shaking his head, sometimes Kyungsoo wondered how mentally old his chubby cheeked firstborn was. “Both of you idiots missed the part where he said he wants to be our father.”  
‘REALLY!”  
“Oh no…” murmured Kyungsoo as he left Chanyeol’s lap knowing what was about to come. At full speed the twins launched themselves at him cry-shouting “Daddy!”  
Minseok tched at them but still went to hug Chanyeol too, aww the small fella was touched too. Chanyeol didn’t have words to describe how he felt. Kyungsoo took out his phone from his pocket and captured the happiest moment in his kids’ lives.  
‘Park Chanyeol, where have you been my whole life?’ he thought.  
. . .  
Chanyeol’s house was a mansion that was Kyungsoo’s first thought when they arrived. It was at night so the pups were asleep. When they opened the door, Chanyeol recognized the familiar omega scent coming from the kitchen. Kyungsoo was confused as he led a sleepy Minseok inside on one hand, the other one was carrying Jongdae. Baekhyun was with Chanyeol.  
The alpha opened one of the doors, it was a bedroom with a huge bed. He placed Baekhyun inside the covers, took Jongdae from the omega and placed him next to his twin. He kissed them both goodnight and closed the door. They moved slightly further and Chanyeol opened another door. He picked up Minseok who did not even bother protesting.  
“This is your room alone Minseok, you don’t have to share with anyone.”  
“I like it.”  
Kyungsoo noted Minseok was the only one who was uncomfortable with calling Chanyeol ‘daddy’ just yet. He needed time.  
When Minseok was happily settled the couple walked to the kitchen where Chanyeol found the owner of the scent he recognized earlier.  
“At this rate you will become a pig, hyung.”  
An omega was seated on one of the chairs stuffing himself with pizza, it was extra-large. He was pregnant, Kyungsoo noticed.  
“Oh hello Kyungsoo!” he said with food still in his mouth.  
“Hi?”  
“I’m Joonmyun, Chanyeol told me you were coming. Its nice to meet you. Where are the kids?”  
“Sleeping. Its late why aren’t you in bed? Minho will whack me for letting you stay up late when its almost your due date.” Chanyeol took a slice of pizza, Joonmyun frowned at him.  
“Don’t tell him. I was hungry. I wanted to meet Kyungsoo also.” He said smiling at Kyungsoo.  
“Did my kids behave?”  
“Of course they are pure angels. They are sleeping right now.” Kyungsoo looked confused so Joonmyun mouthed ‘dogs’ at him.  
Chanyeol stepped out of the kitchen. Joonmyun took the opportunity to ask Kyungsoo some questions.  
“Did he tell you, I’ll be your boss?” he shook his head no. “Chanyeol’s mom owned a restaurant Viva Polo. It was passed on down to him after his mom died but he was still deeply invested in acting so he hired me as the head chef. I own it so to say.”  
“I can’t cook though.” Kyungsoo said. He was still digesting the fact that Chanyeol was an actor.   
“Chanyeol said you are good in accounting, we need an accountant asap. The last one was committing fraud. Viva Polo is a five star restaurant. There are lots of celebrities that are regulars there. Will you be able to handle the pressure and the reporters?”  
“I really don’t think I have a choice…”  
“You do.” He laughed heartily. “Chanyeol likes you, he wouldn’t give you something you don’t like doing. Kyungsoo I’ve known that alpha for a long time, he’ll do right by you I’m sure and trust me the last thing he wants would be you feeling like you owe him.” Joonmyun said seriously looking at Kyungsoo.  
“You and the pups don’t owe him anything, being the family he has always longed for is the only payment you can offer him.” He beamed at Kyungsoo. Although the omega was still doubtful, Joonmyun’s words comforting. They chatted a little eating pizza until Chanyeol arrived ordering everyone to bed.  
“The bed is big enough for both of us but if you aren’t comfortable I can always take the floor or the couch…” He was cut off by a kiss on the cheek from the omega.  
“The bed is fine for us both.’ Kyungsoo smiled. “Can we spoon, I’m used to holding one of the twins when I sleep…” Kyungsoo trailed off.  
Chanyeol chuckled and went to the bathroom to wash off his tiredness.

They found good schools for the pups which were closer to each other and made picking them up easier. A driver, Johnny was assigned for that and for other personal things Kyungsoo wanted to take care of. The omega couldn’t drive, Chanyeol promised to teach him when they found time. After school hunting the family of five went shopping, Kyungsoo was hesitant at first but Chanyeol insisted. Later, the omega had a couple of shopping bags under his name with new clothes and shoes. In the afternoon they went to a popular cafe where multiple people recognized Chanyeol. The omega ordered bubble tea for the tired pups and a latte for himself. Chanyeol was having a macchiato. The pups were busy engaging in a loud conversation more like the twins talking Minseok’s ears off. The elder only nodded or hummed in response.  
“Joonmyun says you are an actor.”  
“Former, I retired already. I began acting when I was five. Didn’t wanna grow old in the industry you know.”  
“So what do you do now?”  
“I help Joonmyun run the restaurant. I can cook too but I like leaving that in hyung’s hands. Sometimes I make cameo appearances in dramas.”  
“Wow.”  
The day went off by smoothly.  
. . .  
Soon enough there was a schedule;  
Sundays were lunch with friends and play overs, the twins already a handful number of friends in school.  
Mondays were hapkido practice for Baekhyun and soccer for Minseok.  
Tuesday were taekwondo practice for Jongdae and Minseok usually had his friend Luhan over.  
Wednesday were piano lessons for all of the pups, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo had jam sessions. Later Minseok and Jongdae had Mandarin lessons whilst Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had Japanese.  
Thursdays were game nights and the kids got to cook whatever they wanted under the supervision of Chanyeol of course.  
Fridays were sleepovers at Uncle Joonmyun’s house and date nights for the couple, this one was hard for Kyungsoo to agree on.  
Saturdays were for family outings. They often went to the zoo, cinema and amusement park or simply had picnics.  
Ever since Minseok had shown an interest in cooking, Chanyeol had taken him as his protégé to Joonmyeon’s dismay -he’s my son hyung I got dibs on him first- the pup and the alpha spent a lot of time together cooking in Viva Polo. The twins were still too young for the busy kitchen so they spent their time playing in Kyungsoo’s office.  
The elder fell sick on a particular Friday when they were supposed to finally meet Uncle Joonmyun’s daughter, she was overdue. Kyungsoo went with the twins leaving Chanyeol and Minseok behind.  
“Hey buddie, Luhan called earlier asking about your wellbeing. Sadly it is late and we can’t call him back, how are you feeling?”  
“My throat is still sore but my nose is no longer blocked. I’m a little hungry too.”  
“I made chicken stew, here you go.”  
Minseok ate silently with Chanyeol either looking at him or his phone. After he was done Chanyeol put the tray away and gave the pup a cough syrup.  
“Go back to sleep champ.”  
Chanyeol was about to stand up and leave but a small hand grabbed his arm.  
“Can you stay? I’m kinda scared and papa always cuddles me when I am sick.” Minseok looked hesitant and shy. The alpha tried many things to break down his cold exterior, Kyungsoo explained that it came from him but he had to change because of his children. So whenever Minseok initiated things Chanyeol was elated.  
“You know Minseok, just because you are a big brother doesn’t mean you are still not a kid. You have as much right to whine over things as much as your twin brothers do. When you feel pain you can cry too, it doesn’t matter your age. If you desire anything within our reach Kyungsoo and I can get it for you, all you have to do is ask.”  
“Can I get a soccer ball? Luhan’s brother Zitao took his.”  
“Sure thing.”  
“Thank you… daddy.’  
“Huh?”  
“I said thank you daddy.” Chanyeol could not hide the smile that grew on his face as Minseok snuggled closer and fell asleep.  
Kyungsoo was taking the bags out of the car from their sleepover at Joonmyun’s house when he noticed the twins frozen. They were looking at Kang Seulgi, the social worker in charge of Kyungsoo’s case’ The omega wondered why the beta was there when he had clearly left Chanyeol’s address with the landlord three months back when he left.  
“Ms. Kang how long were you standing here for? Did no one attend to you?” Kyungsoo asked as he unlocked the door, the twins nervously walking in. They were instantly welcomed by the resident poodles, Toben and Vivi.   
“I just got here myself, I was about to ring the doorbell when I heard your car.” She replied.  
“Dae take this bag to my room and put yours in your room okay?” the boy nodded.  
Kyungsoo put a tray full of biscuits and juice on the table offering them to the visitor.  
“I was expecting you way sooner.” Kyungsoo began.  
“I was kind of held up in other business and your landlord lied to me. She told me you ran away with a rich alpha. Let’s face it you would never do something as stupid as that.”  
‘She evicted me out… excuse me?” They were disturbed by a phone call.  
Chanyeol emerged holding onto Minseok.  
“Come on champ if you cling like that, how will we make breakfast?” he chuckled.  
“I wanna cuddle much longer before Dae and Baek get here.” The little omega whined. Chanyeol laughed murmuring he was a worse combination of the twins. They finally noticed the guest.  
“Oh hello? I didn’t know we have a guest.’  
“Hello, I’m Kang Seulgi.”  
Kyungsoo returned. He walked up to Chanyeol kissing him on the cheek, Minseok instantly shifted to Kyungsoo.  
“Hey baby, are you still sick?’  
“No, daddy snuggled with me chasing the bad cold away.” Kyungsoo didn’t know what was more shocking, the fact that finally Minseok was referring to Chanyeol as daddy or that he was talking like one of the twins.  
“Okay that’s nice. Hey could you check on the twins, I have a feeling they are down wherever they are?” he was asking Chanyeol who looked at him confusedly but nodded nonetheless taking Minseok with him.  
“Sorry about that.”  
“Your landlord didn’t exactly lie, you did go with an alpha.” Seulgi looked shocked.  
“Before you even think of lecturing me Seulgi, I had nowhere to go. I had the most fortunate luck that Chanyeol was there with me and offered to take us to a hotel...”  
“He was a stranger nonetheless Kyungsoo, how could you just trust the man with your kids. You could have come to me.” Seulgi sounded angry but Kyungsoo was fuming.  
“You would rat me out to your work. You weren’t there for me Seulgi like the friend you claim to be. After your phone call on the day of the parade, I lost Baekhyun. I looked for him the whole day. Do you know how scary that was? I had a nervous breakdown in front of my kids. You know what happened?”  
Seulgi remained quiet.  
‘Baekhyun was with Chanyeol, the same man who shielded my kids from seeing the mess I was and protected me. No one had done that much for me. He offered me a job and a decent place for me to stay with kids, why? Because he can’t have kids of his own and he wanted to be a father to my fatherless children. I don’t regret trusting him because my children and I are finally happy, I couldn’t even have dreamed of such a nice person wanting to be a father to my children, I’m grateful to him always and I love him too because he adores me as much as he does our children.” Kyungsoo took his time to catch his breath realizing he was ranting and he never did that in front of Seulgi.  
“This is the most you’ve ever said to me since high school.” She sounded teary. “I love how you say ‘our kids’ too.  
First of all Kyungsoo, I’m sorry for not realizing how precious your kids are to you and saying those horrible things about you being a bad parent. Secondly sorry for not supporting you when you needed a friend.”  
“It’s okay, I have friends at work now and there’s Joonmyeon hyung too.”  
“I was worried about you and your children when you suddenly disappeared from town and I couldn’t contact you. But I can see you are well now so I can finally stop being a pest to you.’  
‘You never were. If you don’t mind I’d like to have my high school best friend back?”  
“I’d like that too.” She smiled.  
Chanyeol was formally introduced to Seulgi and Kyungsoo had to convince the twins the most that Seulgi was their aunt now and not a witch, Baekhyun remained stubborn though, it took a serious look from Chanyeol and he quickly succumbed. Seulgi was welcomed to stay for their Netflix marathon with the addition of Minseok’s friend Luhan and his little brother Zitao.

Kyungsoo has always playfully told Chanyeol that he was an idiot even on the night the alpha proposed, he had cried telling him he was an idiot because he took too long. This idiocy though took the cake because Kyungsoo took part in it. On their honeymoon, he really should have known at least, that Chanyeol was having his first rut, which coincidentally matched with his heat or the other one induced the other. They both didn’t though and that’s why right now Kyungsoo was holding a positive pregnancy test and a bawling Chanyeol was on his knees. The doctor was looking funnily at the alpha.  
“I can’t believe this.”  
“You have to Mr. Park, due to some complications your rut was delayed but it wasn’t a permanent delay. It was bound to happen at some point. Congratulations you are going to be a father.”  
“I already am a father but this is unbelievable.” -Kyungsoo have half of the kids’ custody to Chanyeol-  
Kyungsoo enveloped Chanyeol into a fierce hug because he felt the happiness radiate off his husband. The alpha hugged him back and nine months later,  
On April 12 an alpha baby boy named Park Sehun joined the Park family.   
. . .   
Thank you for taking time to read this.  
Heart you all my fellow ChanSoologists.


End file.
